Not Quite Normal
by HaileyHavoc
Summary: Six new transfer students are entering Hogwarts. Read and learn about where these Americans stand when it comes to houses, who they make friends with and how they change Hogwarts
1. The students

**Not quite Normal- Ch: 1- The students**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Platform 9 ¾ - Hogwarts Express**

"Hurry up!" shouted the speeding teenage girl.

"Oh shut up! There's a reason why you're so fast, Chase!" yelled the second teen who was a fair distance behind the first.

The first teen now known as Chase gave her companion the finger but did not slow her pace. "Run on all fours if you have to Lara, just catch up!" screamed Chase to her cousin Lara, whose real name was actually Larissa.

"Bitch!" screeched Larissa as she ran a little faster in a failing attempt to catch and kill her cousin.

A little way behind these two girls was two more that were getting on a little better.

"God, I can't wait to get there. Come on Maeve I don't wanna be left behind!" said the hyper teen enthusiastically.

"Would you breathe? God said you have to wait to get there, I'm walking backwards and the train actually left an hour ago," said Maeve seriously while the edges of her mouth tugged into a smile.

The hyper teen, Daisy, just laughed and proceeded to board the train.

These four girls knew each other quite well considering that they've been friends since they were toddlers. There were two more…but…they're for later.

"Why don't we split up? It'll be easier to find a seat," suggested Daisy after going into four full compartments.

"Alright, later Daze." Both Daisy and Maeve went in opposite directions in search of a compartment with space.

Maeve was able to find an empty box for herself quickly. She was situated into her space quite comfortably and was well into her book when three visible people entered the nearly empty compartment. The soul inhabitant of said compartment looked up briefly from her book to say hello with a polite smile.

She had to reread the first line when someone cleared their throat. She read the next sentence with a frown when she heard it again. Whoever it was cleared their throat once again and Maeve's grip on the front and back cover of her book visibly tightened. In the middle of the fourth clearing of the throat she closed her book with her fingers marking the spot and looked right at the blonde who was in the entrance of her cart and who was responsible for the sound that was disturbing her peace.

"Do you need a cough drop or are you coughing up a fur ball?" she said sarcastically.

The blonde boy who was flanked by two gorilla-like boys looked surprised. "You obviously don't know who I am otherwise you would have just left. I know I've never seen you so you must be a first year," he sneered.

Maeve pouted. "If you must know everything, your highness, I'm a second year transfer student, one of six." Maeve crossed her arms. "And my name is Maeve Darkholme and it's my duty to know who you are. You're Draco Malfoy only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who was formerly a Black. Rich pureblood family and most ancient and purest bloodline in England next to the Blacks, of course. So ha," she bit back dryly.

Draco Malfoy looked taken aback. "Why would it be your job to know who I am?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm Maeve Darkholme, only daughter of Victor and Jacqueline Darkholme, rich pureblood family that could give the Blacks a run for their money," she finished proudly.

Draco's eyebrows rose at that. "A true pureblood? And unsorted? Then I was mistaken," he bowed, "you are definitely in the right cart."

Maeve blinked. She sure wasn't expecting that…it was odd. Well, maybe she'll make some new friends after all. Maeve was quickly introduced to Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkison and seemingly accepted by the group who immediately told her of their magnificent house called Slytherin. From Maeve's point of view things didn't look too bad. Slytherin sounded just right.

* * *

Daisy wasn't as lucky as Maeve. Cart after cart was full. She was beginning to think that packing her suitcase to the brim was a mistake and was getting tired of lugging her suitcase with her. She was in front of the thirty-seventh door but started to turn away to find Maeve but looked back and changed her mind. _One more door couldn't hurt. _Inside the compartment were three boys and enough space for her. All three boys were brunettes and obviously strangers but that's the fun part of school, the boys were just looking at her.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here with you?" she asked shyly.

One boy with green eyes blinked. "Oh…yeah, sure," he answered lamely.

"Thanks a lot," said Daisy with a broad grin of appreciation.

Daisy took her suitcase and put in the overhead storage. She took her seat and after a moment realized that these boys weren't going to introduce themselves. "Hello…um…my name is Daisy, Daisy Noble," she recited with uncertainty.

The brunette boy with green eyes stuck out his hand. "Seamus Finnegan," he introduced with a very Irish accent. Daisy shook his hand smiling.

The next boy had brown eyes. "Dean Thomas, at your service." He nodded a greeting.

The last boy had grayish-green eyes and was slightly pink in the face. "N-N-Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you. Daisy is my favorite flavor- I mean Daisies are my favorite flowers!" he complimented and blushed a bit deeper at his mistake.

Daisy just laughed her sweet innocent laugh. "Yeah, I like Daisies too but my favorite would have to be Lilies," she informed him with a smile. Neville smiled back.

Seamus and Dean glanced at each other at the odd exchange that occurred before them but they immediately warmed up to Daisy. The three boys continued to question this Daisy to learn as much as they could about her.

The cousins Chase and Larissa had happily made their home in an empty cart by themselves. Chase was sitting right in front of the door with her feet propped up on the vacant seats across from her making a road block with her legs. She had music blearing from her ipod while lazily sketching whatever came to mind.

Larissa was in a similar position, sitting with her feet propped up on the seats but she wasn't occupied with anything. Actually Larissa was extremely bored. She listened to her ipod for a while but got bored. Then she tried drawing and making paper planes and origami but that got old fast. She was playing her gameboy sp but the batteries died.

Larissa was watching her cousin carelessly sketch while lip syncing the words to the song she was listening to. She was about to go back to looking out the window when she spotted her cousin's knapsack. Of course, why didn't she think of this before? That bag held one of Chase's most prized possession…her baseball mitt.

This wasn't just any glove, this was a perfectly worked in glove. Chase had a best friend named Max Tate who was a catcher on her team and when he moved to California he gave it to her. The glove was previously owned by his older brother who passed it on to him. Now, this didn't at all seem special seeing as they were witches and could have easily spelled the mitt to be flexible but Max was a muggle and was absolutely oblivious to the wizarding world so it meant a lot to her that he would give up the best mitt ever that just so happened to be _his _mostprized possession and give it to her. She treasured it because she also happened to have a crush on Max. Chase had a thing for red-heads.

During the summer while Chase was over her dear cousin Lara's house she commited a dirty deed. Chase was chewing gum loudly and her aunt, Lara's mother, told her to spit it out because she was irritated by the noise. Chase thought it okay to stick the gum under the collar of Lara's favorite jacket that was coincidentally brand new. It was payback time.

Chase was still blissfully unaware of Larissa's treacherous thoughts of revenge and was still mindlessly doodling on her notepad. However, she did notice that something flew past her. She looked up to find her cousin missing then looked at the door with her eyebrows raised. Something must of made her cousin flee…any bugs? She inspected the room around her…nope, no bugs. So what? Then.

"Oh…my…God…LARISSA!" she screeched.

* * *

Larissa heard her cousin's war cry, faintly, but ran faster. After she thought she ran a fair distance she went into a random compartment.

Larissa's pov

"You don't mind that I stay here? No? No, of course not," I said without taking my eyes off the door or getting an answer from anybody. When I finally thought it was safe I looked up and who else would I see but…

"Daisy," I greeted brightly holding the knapsack on my lap and holding it with both hands. I noticed something was missing. "Hey! Weren't you gonna come here with Maeve?...Did ya ditch her, cause if ya did I think she's gonna get pissed…at you and…she celebrates holidays with you so I don't think that wise," I explained cheerfully knowing exactly how Maeve could get.

Daisy looked alarmed. "Oh no! We just split up to find seats. But never mind that, where did all your manners go! Did you even notice we have company?" she chided.

I turned my head and low and behold, three boys. Truth is I didn't _remember _that anyone else was here after I realized Daisy was here. My bad.

I gave them a sheepish smile. "Real sorry about that, in the middle of a little crisis and I haven't seen Daze since school last year. Anyway I'm Larissa Vossen! Great to meet ya!" these boys looked decent, thank god because if they weren't I'd have to beat them until they left Daisy alone.

Dean, Neville and Seamus…well I liked them. The five of us got into a big discussion about the school houses. Gryffindor is definitely the house for me!

Chase didn't see what car or direction Larissa went so she went in a random direction which just so happened to be the opposite direction that Larissa ran in.

* * *

This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, second fanfiction I've written, and I'd really like to know what you people think about my story 


	2. Relations

**Not Quite Normal- Ch: 2- Relations**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

Chase was angrily opening cart doors in search of Larissa. She searched for about an hour before she got tired. Opening a random door she sat down saying," You don't mind that I stay here? No? No, of course not."

* * *

Chase pov

I buried my face in my hands and sighed. Then finally looked up to find three boys, obviously older than me. A dark skinned boy with dreadlocks and two red heads. Twins.

I smiled at them. "Hello, I'm Chase Cervantes."

They gave me a weird look.

I looked at them awkwardly. "I'm a second year transfer student. I was actually looking for another transfer student, her name is Larissa. Maybe you've seen her? She looks exactly like me," I said hopefully.

They looked confused but the twins sprouted identical smiles, it sort of reminded me of me and Lara. "_You're twins_?" they asked in unison, again reminding me of Lara and me.

I smiled widely. "Not exactly. Larissa is my cousin but our mother's are identical twins. We somehow both took after our mothers and therefore look like each other," I explained.

"_Interesting," _they said together once again.

I chuckled. "More like weird."

"I'm Fred Weasley-

"and I'm George Weasley-

"_and welcome to Hogwarts!"_

"Lee Jordan, Hogwarts' very own Quidditch announcer," introduced the dark skinned boy with dreadlocks.

I shook his hand with stars in my eyes. "Oh man, I _love_ Quidditch!"

And that started a huge discussion on the many points, teams and plays of Quidditch.

* * *

This is a short chapter but I really wanted to write about what happened with Chase….I'll be updating this story more than my other story, "The New Kid on the Block" because I'm not sure what I want to do with that one……..

Thanks for reading and drop off a review please!


	3. Houses and a Surprise?

**Not Quite Normal- Ch: 3 –Houses and a Surprise?**

**By: Angel Rage**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm not J. K Rowling**

* * *

When the Hogwarts express reached its destination the four girls said a brief goodbye to their newfound friends and made their way to the lake to ride with the first years. They were mystified by the sight of the castle. It was majestic and had a mysterious beauty to it. It was simply enchanting, indescribably so.

They four girls whispered excitedly to each other about everything that happened on the train as well as a little wrestling match between Chase and Larissa over the stolen baseball mitt. Professor McGonagall quickly prepped them for the sorting ceremony and while the first years were nervous and anxious the girls were skipping with anticipation.

In two straight lines the group of children entered the Great Hall. It certainly lived up to its name with its bewitched ceiling made to look like the sky outside.

The girls could see the many friends they met on the train and all of them waved and hoped to see them make their house. Larissa wanted to be in Gryffindor with Daisy. Maeve said she didn't care where she went but told Chase that she really wanted to be in Slytherin. Chase wasn't sure if she wanted to be in Slytherin with Maeve where she could have all the alone time she wanted or be in Gryffindor because her new friends wouldn't be in any of her classes and her old friends will hang out with her no matter what.

The headmaster made a short explanation about six transfer students and how they were two on the way, the new Defense the Dark Arts teacher and whatnot. Chase was the first of the four called and sat down with the tattered brown hat on her head. "_A Cervantes…interesting. You are brave, very brave indeed and have good morals. A strict honor code, I see. You are very sly as well, a professional at getting things your way. I'm stuck between putting you in Gryffindor or Slytherin," _said the calculating voice of the sorting hat.

"_Could I be in Slytherin? I think it'd be fun," _requested Chase mentally. Why wouldn't it be fun was her logic. Chase could make anything fun and being with Maeve always meant her favorite kind of fun. Insulting, sarcastic sometimes even mean but crazy fun.

"_Slytherin…yes, very well,"_ murmured the hat. "Slytherin!"

Chase smiled as she took her seat at the Slytherin table and smiled at her house-mates who were congratulating her.

Maeve, of course was next, her last name being Darkholme. _"Quite dark, aren't you. I know where you'd be perfect in."_

"Slytherin!"

Although she wasn't very happy on the outside she let out a sigh of relief on the inside. She sat down next to Chase who gave her a low five while giving a small smile to her friends from the train who welcomed her warmly.

A while later Daisy was called and was made into an instant Gryffindor which surprised her more than anything. She thought for sure she would be put into Hufflepuff. She graciously sat down at the Gryffindor table that was applauding loudly for her as she took a seat next to Seamus and across from Neville who blushed a deep red when she smiled at him.

Larissa had a gruelingly long time to wait before Vossen was called. The sorting hat debated with her over putting her in Ravenclaw like her father instead of Gryffindor but she won in the end. She took the seat next to Neville which was across from Seamus while the table cheered.

The headmaster was about to start his yearly speech when a colored circle appeared on the ceiling and a girl came falling down, screaming and flailing wildly while falling face the ceiling. She landed on her back painfully, groaned and turned over. She pushed herself on her elbow and rubbed her head before returning to her original position of looking ceiling-ward.

She stayed like that for a second before she quickly rolled to her left successfully evading the falling body of a boy. She seemed to crawl away almost desperately from the dazed boy. Crawling towards the staff table she stumbled still jolted from her fall. The boy, however, seemed to come around faster and once he spotted the girl angrily shouted, "SKYE!"

The girl looked back sheepish and said innocently, "Yes, Samson….?"

He got up fast and breathed heavily. "You…you….," he growled angrily.

Still playing innocent the girl said, "I what, Samson?"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" he yelled.

The girl had a frightened look before she pulled on a nervous grin. "I didn't mean it, I mean I meant to get you off of me and pushing you away seemed like a good idea and all but I didn't know you'd fall into Middle Earth. But wasn't it fun? I mean-"the girl, Skye, wasn't able to complete her thought as the boy, Samson, lunged at her.

"AH," squeaked the girl as she dodged Samson. She ran away towards the Hufflepuff table, scooting in the opposite direction every time Samson did to keep away from him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" she apologized before making a quick move around the table.

"Sorry will work for everything but a murder attempt!" he said after her, following her.

"GO SKYE! DON'T LET SAM GET YA!" screamed Larissa from the Gryffindor table. Larissa and Daisy were happily laughing over the little show.

"C'MON SAMMY!" rooted Chase from her seat at the Slytherin table. She was laughing hysterically.

'Skye' ran straight at the faculty table and jumped into the lap of a teacher. She held onto them tightly and snuggled into the teacher as if she could rub herself into little pieces thereby not being hurt by Samson. "Don't let him near me! He's going to kill me!"

The Great Hall became quiet. Skye chanced a peek and saw that all the students had shocked expressions while Samson looked like he would burst of laughter any second. When she gave him a questioning look he pointed at her.

She looked up to see the face of a man with wild black hair. He was huge and looked dirty, bordering on grimy. His hair was straying in every direction, clearing uncombed and greasy looking. He looked at a loss for words, not upset, just at a loss for words or action. She was sitting in the lap of the Hogwarts Groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid! More so, she was hugging and snuggling into him!

'Skye' looked almost sick and hurriedly got off standing next to Samson who thought being that close to the filthy looking teacher was punishment enough for almost killing him.

Now that they were standing quietly the headmaster introduced them as the last two transfer students. Skyler Elrics was the girl. She had waist length light brown hair that was pushed back with a black headband. Her eyes were a strong aquamarine.

Samson Noble was the angry boy. He had platinum blonde hair and dark forest green eyes you could get lost in.

They, completely unembarrassed, took their turns in getting sorted. They both ended up in Gryffindor.

After the odd drop in and sorting the feast began.

Maeve added some food to her plate then started a conversation with Draco about Hogwart's professors, enjoying herself while Chase just watched the two of them talk bored.

Not able to endure being bored for any amount of time Chase stood up. Tapping Maeve's shoulder she simple said, "Dying of boredom, going to save myself."

She casually walked to the Gryffindor table, stopping right behind Samson Noble, the boy who contributed to the before dinner show. The boy was caught off guard when he was subject to a tight hug and kiss on the cheek from a certain girl from behind.

Looking back at the culprit he smiled. "Hey, if it isn't Chaser Cervantes!"

The black haired girl pouted. "Don't Chase Cervantes me, you didn't call me all summer you jerk," she chided and punched his arm lightly. "I thought you might've been cheating on me," she added jokingly.

Samson grinned and pulled her onto his lap and hugged her with all his might. "Not at all Chase, my hands were kept clean all vacation."

Chase stood up and looked at him with a smile. "Good. Can't have you having fun without me, can I?"

The boy mocked gasped. "Perish the thought my queen, my goddess."

The girl giggled. "That's right Sam, pay homage to your goddess. She demands loyalty without fault and infinite kit-kat bars."

She chuckled taking a seat next to her best friend.

Finally noticing the stares of the table Chase straightened up. Looking at all the surprised faces she spotted three familiar ones. "Hey, it's Fred, George and Lee! How're ya been since half an hour ago?"

They looked at her surprised too. "Don'tunderstand why you were put into Slytherin," stated Fred.

"Yeah, it's a house for slimy gits," added Lee.

"And from what we saw on the train you are no slimy git," finished George.

"I think that's a compliment so I'm going to say…thank you? Besides Slytherin are characterized by having or showing keen awareness, sound judgment, and often resourcefulness. Very shrewd which suggests a sharp intelligence, hardheadedness, and often an intuitive grasp of practical considerations."

The twins looked at her blankly, "Which means?"

"We make great businessmen!"

With that exclamation, the new transfer student got the attention of a Gryffindor girl around her age. "You're not allowed to sit here," said the brunette girl.

Chase frowned. "Ah, don't get your fur in a knot, I was just leaving. Not too eager to get back to Maeve droning on with bleach bottle blonde over there," she explained and jerked her thumb towards the vague area of where Maeve was speaking to Draco Malfoy.

She turned around to look at Skyler who was on the other side of Samson. "What I really wanna know before I get thrown out of this table is how you almost killed my Sammy."

Skyler just smiled sheepishly. "When we were getting transported he got pushed onto me and it was uncomfortable so I kinda…."

"Pushed me! She pushed me away from her and I ended up in Middle Earth!" interrupted Samson.

"But isn't Middle Earth fun?" said Skyler in her defense.

"Not when you get dropped into the middle of a battle. I almost got speared in the face," he deadpanned.

Chase laughed all the way to her table. After finishing dinner she and Maeve walked to the Common room of the Slytherin house. She was introduced to Maeve's train-friends before going to bed and taking a well deserved rest.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long. I've been writing chapters for my other stories and stories I haven't even posted. _

_I know that the whole dropping through Middle Earth thing was weird but my cousin wouldn't leave me alone unless I added it. (He practically wrote that part) And my cousin wrote that Skyler jumped into Prof. Snape's lap but then I remembered that Prof. Snape wasn't at the faculty table because he was getting Harry and Ron in trouble for driving the enchanted car. I used Hagrid because nobody else would really be all that odd.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed and leave me a review of what you think!_


	4. First classes

**Not Quite Normal- Ch: 4- Classes  
By: Angel Rage**

* * *

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own it...kinda sad really.

* * *

Samson, Daisy, Larissa and Skyler all stuffed themselves with the delicious food Hogwarts had provided them with. The four met very few Gryffindors. Lara and Daisy introduced their friends to Neville, Seamus and Dean and George, Fred and Lee thought it only proper to be friendly with Chase's friends.

They found out that the brunette girl's name was Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in her year. After a little hesitation they deemed her worthy of friendship. The group got some heads up on all the professors, especially the Potions teacher, Professor Snape.

When they were all finished up they followed their classmates to the Common Room. The staircases were annoying but everything else was just amazing, the living portraits, the many ghosts and the moving suits of armor. The secret entrance of the Common Room was a large oil painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

It asked for a password. The password was weird, "wattlebird," someone answered and let a long line of students in.

"Well, the common room sure is welcoming," announced Sam as he dropped down on a couch.

"Yeah, this room is actually better than mine," claimed Skyler sitting in the loveseat.

Larissa and Daisy just nodded their agreement as Daisy sat on an empty chair and Larissa took a seat on Sam's legs. "Sit up, lazy ass."

Finding that he couldn't move the girl he sat upright, grumbling under his breath. "So, how do you think Maeve and Chase are doing down in the dungeons?" asked an excited Daisy.

"Well, if I know my Chase, and I do, she's loving the whole dungeon effect and can't wait to start a ruckus," mused the platinum haired boy.

Chase's look alike just laughed. "You know she's gonna be changing people's outlook on Slytherins. I was looking through that book she gave me that had the good and bad things in being in each house and it said that Slytherins are known for being bullies. Really snobby too, and you know that Chase hates prejudice people. She jokes a lot about nationalities and religion, but that's just her joking," notified Larissa.

Before anyone else could add on to that statement Dean and Seamus came up to them. "Hey, did you guys hear about Harry and Ron?" asked a rather hyper Seamus.

"Umm…who the hell are Harry and Ron exactly?" Lara countered.

"Well, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley of course," answered Neville who just entered the circle.

"Right…who are Harry and Ron?" repeated Skyler.

"Harry Potter the boy who lived and Ron Weasley his best friend. They crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow!" revealed a beaming Seamus.

"Uh…okay?" said Daisy who was confused.

Larissa was about to ask who Harry and Ron were again when everyone in the Common Room started applauding loudly. Being the curious little cat she was, she pushed her way to the front where she saw two boys, one black haired and the other a red head.

Big deal, she thought before returning to her friends. Relaying the fact that the clapping was just for two boys Lara and the other transfer students went to bed.

The next morning at the great Hall the three girls and boy went to breakfast excited, they couldn't wait for classes. While at breakfast they were introduced to the black haired and red headed boys that Lara had saw the night before. They seemed nice enough and they were friends with Hermione who was reading a copy of Voyages with Vampires.

The four were talking about all the kids from their old school and what they did over the summer break. While retelling a funny story that happened between Larissa, Chase and their friend Brittany that dealt with Jiminy Cricket, a roar came from that Ron boy.

"Oh shite, the boy got a howler," whispered Skyler.

"I got one once, it was really insane," admitted Samson while ruffling up his spiky hair.

Daisy giggled. "I remember that, it went on and on about your check bouncing on your purchase on man-on-man porno videos and fuzzy leopard printed thongs. It was sent by Chase of course," chirped the golden blonde girl.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

"Heavy," murmured Skyler and Sam.

"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED-"

At the Slytherin table Chase was watching the embarrassment of the red headed boy with amusement. She had heard all about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley from Maeve's blonde friend, Draco. Supposedly they had crashed a flying car into a tree called the Whomping Willow. It was crazy and Chase placed both boys in her "get-to-know" book.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

It was silent as the red envelope burst into flames. A few people, including Chase, laughed and the usual chatter of the Hall fired up again. The students received their class schedules and headed out to their classrooms. The Gryffindors went straight to the greenhouses with the Hufflepuffs.

Samson and Skyler seemed content at having Herbology first, as did Larissa, but Daisy seemed a bit down. She loved plants and such, really she did, but for some reason she always had the worst luck when it came to dealing with magical plants and remembering facts about them.

While entering Gilderoy Lockhart came out boasting about him helping the Herbology teacher in nursing the Whomping Willow and was thankfully cut short of his tirade when Professor Sprout told everyone that they were going to work in greenhouse three.

When Harry came back from his little lecture from Gilderoy, class began. "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of a mandrake?" asked the delightfully plump woman.

To everyone's surprise Hermione's hand wasn't the only one that flew into the air.

"Ah yes, the new girl, Ms. Vossen would you please answer."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," she informed sounding casual and not like she was imagining the textbook page that she read it from. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

With more determination Hermione's hand shot up as Larissa raised hers lazily. "Ms. Vossen again please?"

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," the teacher said. "Now, the Mandrakes we have are still very young."

As she spoke she pointed at a row of tuffy plants that kinda looked like onions the way you saw the top come outward in purplish green leaves.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

The students scurried to snatch a pair of earmuffs that weren't pink and fluffy.

The class went on uneventfully. The next class was transfiguration.

They learned quickly that Professor McGonagall wasn't someone you wanted to cross. She wasn't cruel, just strict, more so than any other teacher they've ever had.

The only thing that was a miniscule of fun was watching Ron fuss over his broken wand.

They looked forward to lunch and getting an update from Chase and Maeve.

* * *

Chase wasn't having all that good a day. Her first class was Transfiguration which wasn't really all that bad, one of her favorite subjects really, but the teacher was merciless.

She didn't find the class nearly challenging enough, even though it was just a little review of last year, it was too easy.

Next came charms which made her want to hang herself. When it came to charms she just couldn't get it right, it was a real mess. Thank god that Professor Flitwick was such a kind and understanding teacher.

When Charms class finally ended, Chase was the first one out the door. "FREEDOM!" she whispered to herself and scrambled to the Great Hall like a secret agent, glancing back and forth.

Hurrying to her table and immediately spotting her Gryffindor buddies she threw her bag on her House table and made a bee line to Sam. When she got there she plopped down right next to him and rambled. "Oh my god! Today sucked so bad, I had to do this first grade transfiguration class with a teacher more straight laced than Sister Maria! And I couldn't get my Charms class at all, it was he was speaking a completely different language!" she finished dramatically and dropped her head on to the table.

Samson rubbed his best friends back comfortingly. "No worries, you'll get the hang of everything sooner or later."

The cousin of the distressed girl who was currently eating a cheeseburger and talking to Daisy while barely listening to Chase waved it off. "I'll help ya in Charms Chase if you tutor me in Potions," she compromised.

Chase looked at Lara happily. "Thanks a lot cuz, I knew I kept you around for something!" she exclaimed. "Oh crap, here comes that prissy girl, I'm gonna jet before she tells me to leave again. Catcha all later!"

Chase scampered over back to her table before Hermione got to the table and took a seat next to the spot Maeve just sat down at.

Finally noticing her hunger she grabbed a cheeseburger that Headmaster Dumbledore had been kind enough to put on the menu. During the lunch period Chase talked to Draco a lot more and decided that she liked him. (Not in a romantic or crush way)

Drinking the remains of her vanilla coke she headed to her next class, Defense against the Dark Arts.

Larissa and Daisy stayed with the three boys they met on the train talking about their family, friends and home.

Samson and Skyler were mingling with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lingering around the steps of the overcast courtyard a little first year named Colin Creevey was courageous enough to ask Harry for a signed photograph. Samson, who from being a rich pureblood often found himself subject to celebrity treatment thought this funny, especially because Harry was so awkward about it.

The fun was cut short when Draco Malfoy overheard the request.

"_Signed photographs? _You're giving out _signed photographs, _Potter?" he said, his voice echoing around the courtyard. "Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily. "Shut up Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," added in Colin who looked incredibly feeble next to the thick forms of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you all that special, myself," he insulted while half the courtyard listened to the argument.

Maeve and Chase who were quietly talking to each other finally looked to see what the big commotion was about.

* * *

Chase POV

"Eat slugs Malfoy," said the red head angrily. Pretty sure his name was Ron.

What the hell is this all about?

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Draco. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." Then he imitated a line from the howler that Ron kid got from his mother while some fifth years from my house laughed.

I looked at Maeve and saw that she wasn't too surprised by what the blonde was saying. Truth was, neither was I. Many rich pureblood families looked down at poorer purebloods, Halflings and Muggleborns, it was really cruel. Maeve told me all about Draco's history, her having to memorize it for her father. Draco was one of those influential families that looked down at practically everyone.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. Hold up, Weasley? Like Fred and George Weasley? Oh damn…I'm gonna have to stop this now.

I moved closer to the little gladiatorial circle that my peers had created around Harry, Ron, Draco and those two big guys. "Hey, hey, hey, where is the love?" I asked good naturedly.

"Oh back off you Slytherin scum!" burst the red head. Stupid guy. And I'm trying to help him?

"Don't get your boxers in a twist. Jeez," I said offhandedly, waving him off. "Look, I don't like what you be saying to red head Ronny boy here," I told Draco, my arm around his shoulder like I was coaching a football game.

"And why exactly would I care what you like Chase?" he bit back snippily.

Wow. Jackass.

"Well why don't you-"I was quickly cut off by the DADA teacher, but I didn't look at him. I kept my eyes on Draco who stared right back. Boy isn't gonna back down…well good.

The teacher went on about the picture that Gryffindor first year wanted. I didn't pay attention as I entered the classroom and took a seat in the front.

* * *

**I'll get the next chapter up soon…don't know when, but soon. I did this kinda fast so if there are mistakes I'm sorry and will fix them when I get the chance.  
**


End file.
